smitefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Afrodite
|Tipo = Ataque de Longa Distância, Mágico |Classe = |Prós = Alta Regeneração |Data de Lançamento = 13 de Março de 2013 |Favor = 5,500 |Gemas = 200 |Vida = 355 |Vida por Nível = 68 |Mana = 240 |Mana por Nível = 43 |Velocidade = 355 |Velocidade por Nível = 0 |Alcance = 55 |Alcance por Nível = 0 |Ataque por Segundo = 0.87 |Ataque por Segundo por Nível = 0.95 |Dano = 32 |Dano por Nível = 1.45 |Contribuição de Poder = 20 |Tipo de Poder = Mágico |Progressão = Nenhuma |Física = 9 |Proteção Física por Nível = 2.7 |Mágica = 30 |Proteção Mágica por Nível = 0 |HP5 = 6 |HP5 por Nível = 0.45 |MP5 = 4.8 |MP5 por Nível = 0.41 }} Há poucas palavras para descrever o brilho, a magnificência, a glória incomparável de Afrodite, a Deusa da Beleza. Tão maravilhosa é ao olhar que pode, em instantes, inspirar lágrimas, desejo, ciúmes e amor. Entretanto, sob sua fachada de perfeição está um coração sobrecarregado de insegurança. Desatento e medonho, seu marido, Hefesto, inadvertidamente deixa Afrodite se sentindo solitária e sem valor. Ela encontra consolo nos braços de outros homens como Ares ou validação ao competir em qualquer concurso de beleza que encontre. Em um casamento frequentado por todos os Deuses, um pomo dourado apareceu, inscrito com as palavras "à mais bela." Imediatamente, Afrodite, sua mãe Hera e sua irmã Atena começam a brigar por ele. Zeus elegeu Páris, Príncipe de Troia, para escolher a vitoriosa. Em troca de ser escolhida a mais bela, Afrodite ofereceu qualquer mulher do mundo como sua esposa; Páris concorda. Entretanto, ele escolhe Helena como sua esposa, e seu amor desencadeia a catastrófica Guerra de Troia. Agora, uma nova guerra começa, mas essa entre Deuses e não homens. Apesar do campo de batalha não ser lugar para a mais bela, Afrodite se lembra da destruição entre gregos e troianos. Talvez, dessa vez, sua beleza possa ser usada para acabar com uma guerra, ao invés de iniciá-la. Talvez, dessa vez, ela descubra a verdadeira beleza dentro de si. é uma habilidade passiva de vantagem que a afeta a Alma Gêmea de Afrodite. |Informação Adicional = *30% do Mana regenerado por Afrodite através do Bônus de Mana, , , ou da também é concedido a Alma Gêmea de Afrodite. |Vídeo = Afrodite Passiva }} tem 3s de Intervalo. Se o beijo atingir um deus inimigo, ele será atordoado e a Alma Gêmea de Afrodite ficará ciumenta, aumentando seu dano. |Detalhes = é um projétil que afeta aliados e inimigos. *Enquanto conectados, Afrodite e sua Alma Gêmea têm seu movimento ampliado em 4/8/12/16/20%. *A duração do atordoamento é de 1s. *O ciúme aumenta o dano da Alma Gêmea de Afrodite em . *A duração do ciúme é de 5s. |Informação Adicional = *Se um aliado (o que não for a Alma Gêmea de Afrodite) e inimigos estiverem dentro da área de efeito da habilidade e Afrodite usar o , o aliado será priorizado e se tornará a Alma Gêmea dela. *Quando Afrodite usa o em um ou invisível, o cordão rosa ficará visível apenas para os aliados, e assim, a posição do Loki ou Ao Kuang não será revelada. |Vídeo = Afrodite Habilidade 1 |Custo = 50/55/60/65/70 de mana |Recarga = 16/15/14/13/12s }} é uma habilidade em área que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . *A explosão originada da Alma Gêmea de Afrodite aplica 25% de Lentidão por 2s. *O raio da habilidade é 20. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Afrodite Habilidade 2 |Custo = 70/75/80/85/90 de mana |Recarga = 12s }} é uma habilidade em linha que afeta aliados e inimigos. *O dano é de cada 0,5s por 3s. *A cura é de a cada 0,5s por 3s. |Informação Adicional = *O dano total é de . *A cura total é de . |Vídeo = Afrodite Habilidade 3 |Custo = 70/75/80/85/90 de mana |Recarga = 16/15/14/13/12s }} é uma habilidade de vantagem que afeta Afrodite e sua Alma Gêmea. *A duração da invulnerabilidade é de 0.8/1.1/1.4/1.7/2s. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Afrodite Habilidade 4 |Custo = 100 de mana |Recarga = 90/85/80/75/70s }} Padrão= |-|Majestrix= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Afrodite_Majestrix_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Afro-Dite= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Afrodite_Afro-Dite_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Diva= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = }} |-|Garota de Ipanema= |-|Dourada= 9500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 1 |Ícone = Afrodite_Dourada_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Legendária= 12500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 5 |Ícone = Afrodite_Legendária_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diamante= 15000 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 10 |Ícone = Diamante_Ícone.jpg }} *''Afrodite é personificação do amor e da beleza''. *''Afrodite é conhecida como Vênus pelos romanos''. *''Afrodite é esposa de Hefesto. *''Afrodite é mãe de Eros. *''A provocação "Um beijo meu e você se esquecerá de que estamos lutando." de Afrodite pode ser uma referência para a música Hot N' Cold de Katy Perry. *''A provocação direta para Zhong Kui "Paint me like one of your Chinese girls!" de Afrodite é uma referência à uma citação do filme Titanic. *''A aparência Afro-Dite pode ser uma referência para as discotecas dos anos 70 e/ou para o filme americano Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite.'' *''Em uma de suas Aparências, Nu Wa tem uma provocação direta para Afrodite, onde ela se refere a Afrodite por seu nome Romano, Vênus, dizendo que o planeta é mais bonito do que ela.'' en: Aphrodite es: Afrodita pl: Aphrodite zh: 阿芙洛狄忒 Aphrodite Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses Gregos Categoria:Deuses Magos Categoria:Deuses de Ataque de Longa Distância Categoria:Deuses Mágicos Categoria:Deuses de Alta Regeneração